How to Hook Up Your Adoptive Vampire Father
by Ida C. Watson
Summary: No Esme has ever appeared in Carlisle's life. Until the day that she decides to take her life. The reason why Carlisle and Esme shouldn't meet in our modern world.
1. The Beginning of the End

**Subtitled: _Twilight, Why Carlisle Shouldn't Hook Up in Modern Day_/The Reason**

What if Carlisle never turned Esme? He had Alice, Bella, Edward, Emmet, Jasper, Renesmee, Rosalie--but NOT Esme?

The storyline MIGHT change and title too.

~This is just for fun-I wished on a shooting star that I could own Carlisle, but it hasn't happened . . . yet.~

(Rated T just to be safe)

* * *

**The Reason: Hoobastank**

**"I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know**

**"I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you."**

* * *

**~The Beginning of the End~**

**Carlisle's** POV

"Dr. Cullen, please report to room 196," the speakerphone screamed in my ears.

_Sheesh, don't they ever think about people who have supersonic hearing?_

I was striding down the hall, fastening my lab coat after a small 'snack' of my 30 minute break. The tiles on the floor weren't clean from the last flu patient we had taken in, and I had to leap over it, avoiding stepping in it with the new leather shoes that Alice had gotten me.

I took a clipboard from the crates as I passed by the room, taking a deep breath and pushing the doors open. I _really_ needed to work on my entrances if I was going to try and stay inconspicuious. People stared too much, and being presumed that I was not much older than 25―was pretty insane for someone like me. Edward and Bella were in Canada, still searching for somethings to feed on before they went to graduation―again. The rest of the family was at home,

"Hello, Ms. Evanson," I said, knowing that I had frightened my patient with my looks already, now my voice. "It says here―you need stitches?"

Ms. Evanson sighed, clutching one arm as a large gash made blood run down her shirt and to her dress. She looked up at me, her wavy hair flipping and bouncing as her caramel hair shone brightly and shimmered as if there were carefully implanted glitter pieces in her hair. Her eyes were so golden, you would believe that she was already a vampire.

And for once in my life, I was speechless.

"Yep, that's me," her voice piped, sweet and anything _but_ sour. "If you didn't come in right away, I would have done it myself."

She was cute. I liked her attitude. Alice would be pleased.

_Alice_.

I couldn't.

Ms. Esme Anne Evanson.

I couldn't do it to _her_. I couldn't turn her unless she was _dying_. That was what I had taught my children―I couldn't go against it now.

"I . . . umm . . . you . . ." I stuttered. _Get a grip, Carlisle_! "Yes."

"Will you be sure that I'll be out of here soon?" she whispered. "I've got to get home before my parents come searching for me."

I sat down in the chair beside her, pulling out the materials I needed to sew up the bleeding gash and the medicine. I nodded, and she stared at me.

"I'll try my best," I said in an assuring voice. "Why would your parents be looking for you? You're old enough to be living by yourself."

She laughed, beautiful and uneasiness mixed together. I took her arm and her head snapped around to look at me. _My icy touch_. She gave me a precious look that lasted a second, and I smiled back, her eyes dancing as she was about to swoon. I looked away, not needing to know that she was amused by me.

"Oh, I just gave them a scare," she winced, looking away from her arm as the blood oozed out. "I said I was . . . um . . . going to take my life."

I stopped sewing her arm, staring at the floor for a couple of seconds and tapping my foot.

"You shouldn't say such things to doctors," I said in a hurry, paying my attention back to the wound. "We would send you to a phsyciatrist."

I could hear her heartbeat pick up pace, thudding against her chest where the blood pumped, rushing to her cheeks in a pleasant blush.

_Blood_.

How could I want blood after what _I _had just feasted on?

"It's okay," she sighed, standing up as I finished the last knot, wiping up the blood on her arm. "I know you won't tell."

I watched her stride out, a few nurses leading her out as she beamed one last time, nodding to me before disappearing. And for once in my life, I _felt_ something. In my cold, heart of steel body, she had managed to reach in as if it was air and hold my icy, dead heart in her palm and brought it to life with a single touch. And for once since being a newborn, I _thirsted_ for blood. _Her_ blood to be specific.

Rushing into the locker room, I pulled out my cell phone, in a rush, I pressed the speed dial button and she answered on the first ring.

"Alice," I breathed into the speaker. "_We_ have a problem."

* * *

**(any suggestions for title? or is it good the way it is?)**

**....**


	2. Thirsty

**nothing much to say anymore ... **

**_R&R!_**

* * *

Alice snapped the phone shut and turned around to look at Rosalie and Jasper. Rosalie didn't pay any attention. She just wrapped the loose tape measure around Renesmee's waist because it was her last phase eternity. Renesmee's chocolate brown eyes were rimmed with a gold after drinking, her waist length, curly bronze hair gleamed, and she smiled uncertainly; she was 16 now, and by the end of the month, she'd be fully grown, and _still_ spoiled. Emmet was watching another session of the NFL in the other room, what he usually did unless he was in the gym, tackling Jasper. Jasper sat on the white velvet sofa, his nose deeply dug into a good book―the WWI book.

Before Carlisle had called, Alice had been taking out new clothes for Renesmee and staring admiringly at Renesmee, watching her press the dresses to her body; and now, Alice was out of her cheery mood. She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and Jasper looked up, worry creasing his face, the sudden change of mood was unlikely in Alice. She shook her head, taking out her hand as Jasper took it and squeezed it tightly, closing his arms around her.

"What is it, Alice?" Jasper whispered to her.

"We have a situation," she whispered to Jasper, hugging him close. "It's Carlisle."

The air in the room was suddenly still. Everyone's heads snapped around to stare at Alice. Rosalie dropped the tape measure, Emmet jumped over the couch he was sitting at in the other room, clutching Rosalie close as Renesmee dropped the dress she was admiring.

"_Carlisle_?" Everyone cried out at once.

"Didn't he _just_ leave for work?" Rosalie whispered, everyone closing in. "Was he found out?"

Alice turned around so she wouldn't need to face them, pressing her fingers to her temples, trying to think as all the words rushed through her mind, and she sighed, slapping her hands down to her thighs.

"No," Alice muttered. "He got to the hospital."

"Then _what_, Alice?" Renesmee whimpered. "What are you hiding?"

"Carlisle―he weakened in front of a patient," Alice breathed, clutching onto Jasper's hand even harder, "he was _thirsty_ for a _human_ for the first time in nearly 400 years."

"Well . . . did he . . .?" Emmet muttered not smiling anymore.

"No," Alice snapped. "But he'd like to have a talk to all of us after he comes home. Bella and Edward included."

"What about Edward and Bella?" A voice chimed, slipping through the door and breaking into the conversation. "You can tell us!"

"Bella, Edward," Alice slowly stepped to their sides, looking at Edward.

Edward's happy smirk was now wiped off of his face, and he sighed, tapping on his thigh, trying to think as Alice spilled to Bella.

"It's not that big of a deal," Rosalie scoffed. "So he's _thirsty_. We all are once in a while."

"Only if 'once in a while' means nearly 400 years," Edward said.

Rosalie snarled at Edward, and Emmet held her back, whispering into her ear.

"Edward's right," Jasper sighed, shaking his head. "Carlisle's the most controlled out of all of us; that shouldn't have happened. But maybe . . ."

Jasper looked to Edward for an answer, and he shook his head, throwing his head into his hands to give an exasperated sigh. Everyone looked at Edward's expression, waiting for the ending of Jasper's comment.

"Volturi?" Alice cried. "No, it can't be!"

"Only _they_ would be cruel enough to do it to our father," Jasper rubbed against Alice. "They _know_ that he's the only one who keeps us in line. Our leader."

"No," Rosalie whispered. "It _couldn't_ be them. How would they be able to do it to him?"

"Maybe she's a cross-breed like Nessie," Emmet suggested, shrugging.

"No, you're all wrong," Bella shook her head, a smile spreading across her face, showing her teeth at everyone in the room.

"What is it then?"

Her smile only grew bigger, and she shook her head again, letting out a small laugh.

"What did my blood do to Edward that hadn't happened to him before?" Bella smiled fully now.

"Her blood sings to Carlisle," Alice gasped. "She's going to . . ."

***

". . . be a mother," I smiled at the patient as she cried silently, staring at the ultrasound. "Dr. Clemmons will now take over."

I sighed as I took off the rubber gloves, finally being able to go home after a _very_ long day. The scent of her blood overpowered every single patient I dealt with today, and had occupied me with every turn I took, hoping to see her standing there, waiting _just_ for me. But it was a little bit overboard, wasn't it?

Slipping into my jacket and wrapping the scarf around my neck, I smiled, taking my car keys and heading out the door.

"G'night, Dr. Cullen," Jackie nodded as I swiped my card.

"Good night, Jackie."

The air as I stepped outside was almost warm against my freezing cold vampire skin, the air was pure, but also slightly polluted―but luckily my S55 Mercedes wasn't a 'gas-guzzler.'

"Doctor, doctor!" A childish voice called, rushing up to me, his arms wide open.

I caught him and spun him around as he laughed, mine chiming in also.

"Hey Max," I knelt on one knee to make eye contact. "How's my buddy?"

"I guess I'm fine," he shrugged, pointing to his father, who was holding his child, Igor. "Igor's sick. But just a cold."

"Hmm . . ." I sighed, smiling up at his father. "May I? I'm off duty, but I'm still a doctor."

He nodded, and I set a hand on the baby's forehead, slightly hot, but not steaming. I could hear the heart beating, normal, but a few beats off; the mouth was dry―

"It's malnutrition or the common cold," I smiled, patting Max's father on the back. "Go up to the front desk and tell them Dr. Cullen checked your child. You'll be out in no time."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

The hospital doors closed behind them and I sighed, running a hand through my hair and stepping towards my car.

"Dr. Cullen," another voice called, unfamiliar to my ears.

I turned around and I could swear that I felt _alive_.

"Ms. Evanson," I sighed.

"Please, call me Esme," she smiled, making me hollow inside.

"You haven't . . . left yet?"

"No," she shrugged. "I stayed in the waiting room until you came out. My dad doesn't want to see me."

"Would you like a ride home?"

_Please, say yes_.

"Would you mind?"

"No, not at all." _Never_.

And as she climbed into my Mercedes, I could see her checking the car out, feeling the leathery seats that cushioned every curve of her body, and she set her head on the window, sighing as she darted her eyes away from mine.

"It's a nice car," Esme whispered, running her hand over the door. "Classic. But _fast_."

"It's good to know that someone has taste in cars too," I mused, seeing her face flush a slight red.

The venom seemed to scream out of my mouth, just like saliva did to humans when there was the slightest detection of food in the air. I had to clamp my mouth shut, just to force the venom down my throat and stop it from coming back.

And she looked at me, her eyes soft, compassionate, dignified. There was a sparkle of joy from inside of her soul, and I _wanted_ that spark. I _needed_ that spark.

But most of all, I wanted what I couldn't have. And _that_ made me an even more disappointing doctor.


End file.
